


The 5 Times Phan Came Out and the One Time They Did On Purpose

by pixeldreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #phanconfirmed, 5 Times, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, DanAndPhilGAMES, Drunk Dan Howell, Gaming, Kissing, Leaked video, M/M, Making Out, Phanfiction, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire USA, The Sims 4, Twitter, YouTube, selfie - Freeform, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeldreamer/pseuds/pixeldreamer
Summary: It's hard to keep your relationship secret when the phandom is everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something from February I forgot to publish until now so enjoy :)  
>  (fun fact: eliza in this fanfic is one of my friends actually who went to their tour show so i thought i'd incorporate her)  
> Enjoy!!

**The First Time They Were Caught**

“You did great on stage, Dan.” Phil complimented, as they walked down the empty hall, hand in hand. They had just finished the show, and they only had a lot more shows to go until they could go back to London. Their months in the States touring, no matter how exhausting it was performing on stage every night, had passed a bit too slowly, although getting to meet their fans was quite fun.

“You did wonderful, too, Phil.” Dan leaned in closer to Phil’s side. “I don’t know how we’ve managed to do this much performing without collapsing.”

“I can’t wait to see how toned and sexy I’ll look.” Phil said, his breath awfully close to Dan’s ear. “I think last night on bed I might have seen a bit of muscle on you, too.”

“It’ll all go away after we finish up. A few weeks of lounging and stealing cereal will reverse it too quick.”

“I do not steal cereal!”

“Oh, yeah, sure. One day I will get proof, and Philly will be exposed to Twitter.”

“Shut up!” Phil laughed, playfully pushing Dan against the wall.

“Make me.” Dan whispered seductively, lustfully gazing straight into Phil’s sky blue eyes. Phil leaned in, and their lips touched and pressed together. As their makeout session got more heated, Dan ran his hands through his partner’s jet black hair, and Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, pulling him in, wanting to feel him closer and closer. Their gasps and tiny moans were the only sounds that could be heard besides some water rushing through pipes in the ceiling, until they heard footsteps and pulled away to see a fangirl with cat whiskers drawn in marker and one of their t-shirts standing a few feet away, her phone to her ear.

They both stood frozen, until the voice from the phone spoke.

“Eliza? Eliza?”

“I...um… I’ll talk to you later about the show. Bye.” She hung up on whomever she was calling, and put the phone in her pocket. “I was looking for the bathrooms, and I, uh, I got lost. I’m so sorry for intruding on you like this.” 

“Oh, it’s alright. I can show you to the bathroom backstage.”

“I...uh, yeah, sure.” Eliza nodded.

They both led Eliza to the bathrooms backstage, and even though Phil had managed to get rid of the awkward silence by talking with her about her opinion on the show and Eliza had been considerate enough to not bring up the kissing she had walked in on, both of them were very flustered.

Needless to say, after that incident, they made sure to keep the kissing in the tour bus and their hotel rooms until they got back to their London flat, and fortunately, any mention of the kissing incident was not to be found anywhere on the internet.

**The Second Time They Were Caught**

“So, let’s see who is in the top before I leave.” Phil began to look at the top fans in his YouNow livestream, since he was just about to leave. “Animefanxox, you get a panda. AmazingSarah, you get an otter. IndigoIsNotOnFire, you get a chinchilla. Amanda666, you get a-”

“Phil, I’m home!” Dan entered the living room.

“Oh, hey, Dan, do you want to say hi to the viewers? I was just about to leave.”

“I don’t feel like it.” Dan stood in the doorway, and he threw off his shirt. “Phil, I’m horny. Let’s have sex.”

“Dan!” Phil gasped. “Not now!”

“Please, Phil. Right now, I’m Dan Is On Fire and Phil is amazing at sex so I need some.”

“Dan, you realize I’m doing a live show, right?” Phil asked. “Did PJ get you too many shots?”

“I’m not drunk.” Dan’s voice slurred slightly, as he unzipped his skinny jeans, which strongly reeked of alcohol. “Please, Phil.”

Phil glanced back at the YouNow comments for a second, which were going crazy, with people typing in all caps lock, “PHAN IS REAL” or “PHIL IS THIS A PRANK????”.

“I’m sorry, Dan’s just a tad drunk right now. I’ll see you all in the next video, goodbye!” He put his hand over the webcam and quickly ended the live show, then closed his laptop. “Dan, I think you need to go lie down. I’ll get you some water.”

“I’m fine Phil, I just need-” Dan was cut off by his stumbling as he walked over to Phil, and he fell onto the couch.

“Not now, Dan, you need to go to sleep. Tomorrow, when you’re sober, then we can have sex.”

“Can’t I have some Ribena first?”

“No, you need to go to bed now.”

Phil helped Dan to his bedroom, and after Dan finally fell asleep, Phil went back downstairs to retrieve his laptop and peruse twitter to see how bad the reactions were. More people than usual had tweeted him in the last hour than what he got usually in a day, and #phanconfirmed was trending on twitter. Quickly, Phil tweeted out an apology and said Dan was just drunk. He knew nobody would believe it, but he decided to post it anyway.

When Dan woke up, he was quick to deny any confirmation of him and Phil’s relationship. However, the amazing (and sober) blowjob he gave Phil the next day made it slightly better.

**The Third Time They Were Caught**

When Dan and Phil saw the tweets asking about the video apparently confirming Phan, they were worried their private sex tape from a few years ago they still hadn’t deleted had been leaked. They were both surprised to instead see a video of Phil’s mum that had been uploaded a few months ago but had only gone viral now in which from a sneaky phone recorded from a table in a quiet Starbucks Phil’s mum talking to someone in Starbucks about Dan and Phil’s relationship.

“I wonder when they’ll finally get engaged.” Phil’s mum said, to one of her friends that she was talking to. “It’s been long enough, and their relationship is going well. One of them should propose to each other soon.”

“Yes, I agree.” Her friend nodded. “From what I’ve seen, they’re quite lovely together.”

The clip was short and only consisted of those words, but it had taken its toll.

“How are we going to cover this up, Dan?” Phil asked him, as they stood in the kitchen, drinking their tea.

Dan thought quickly. “We could either come out or ask for the video to be taken down.”

“I suppose I’ll ask for the video to be taken down and hope for the best.” Phil put down his tea and pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead. “Don’t worry, the phandom will forget it quickly.”

“After that drunk incident I had while you were streaming? It took about two months and various explanations to take care of, it still hasn’t fully been forgotten either.” Dan sighed, and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and leaned in so their noses were touching. However, what was most worrying to each of them was the pressure from their families that they should get engaged.

**The Fourth Time They Were Caught**

Just after the video was finally deleted, PJ came over to visit and while Dan and Phil were busy finishing dinner, he took a selfie in their living room by the TV stand. It was seemingly harmless at first, but it wasn’t until after he saw the comments after posting it he realized he had made a deadly mistake; a framed picture of Dan and Phil kissing by a sunset a few years earlier that had always been taken down for videos was in the background by the TV. It was so small and insignificant, but it had been carefully noticed by fans and by the time they had finished cooking #phanconfirmed had blown up on twitter yet again.

“Hey, um, guys,” PJ said, as they sat down to eat on the couch. “I may have just posted a selfie with the picture of you two kissing in the background.”

“What?” They both exclaimed at the same time. They quickly took out their phones to see on twitter yet again, them being flooded with tweets about #phanconfirmed.

“I’ll delete the picture now.” PJ offered, but Dan shook his head.

“We can just say it’s a prank.” Dan said. “There’s no undoing this.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, I would make the same mistake too.” Phil shrugged, putting his phone away. “Let’s just enjoy the movie.”

Yet again, they denied it with a couple more tweets, and soon enough, it had been forgotten.

**The Fifth Time They Were Caught**

“Hello there DanAndPhilGAMES carpets!” Phil greeted, as they began recording.

“Today we’re going back into Sims to visit Dil for the very last time, even though I have no idea how he’ll manage to function without us.” Dan added. “So, let’s begin.”

After they finished the gaming video, it was late at night and Dan edited the video, while Phil went to make him some coffee. Dan managed to do an okay job for being half-asleep, and after finally uploading it without checking it over first, he went to bed, just wanting to fall asleep in Phil’s arms. The next morning, a surprise awaited him as he opened his laptop and looked at how the video was doing. It had a surprising amount of views for such a short amount of time, and he was shocked to see that it had already acquired a million views. As he went through the comments, he first saw people freaking out over a moment in the video. He skipped eighteen minutes and forty-seven seconds into the video to see he had accidentally forgotten to edit out him and Phil kissing.

What had happened leading up to the moment was pretty normal. The prelude to the part Dan had forgotten to edit out was Dil and Tabitha going on an adorable date to have a break from Dab, and Dil kissing Tabitha at the end of the date.

“Aww, isn’t that adorable?” Phil asked Dan, and Dan nodded, wrapping an arm around Phil’s neck and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“You’re more adorable.” Dan had said.

Phil smiled, and said, “Remember to cut this out, okay?”, and after Dan nodded, they had sat there for a moment, looking into eachother’s eyes until they went back to the game.

Quickly, Dan deleted the published video and went to the computer they had filmed the video on to reedit the video and edit out that moment. He managed to do it within a few seconds and rewatch it to make sure he hadn’t missed out on anything else, and then he reposted the video, at least telling the truth on twitter that he had forgotten to edit out a moment from the video.

When Dan went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Phil, he sighed and leaned against Phil and Phil wrapped his arm around him.

“I’m so sorry, Phil. I swear, I didn’t mean to let that slip.” Dan sighed. “I’m such a fucking idiot. This is the third time it’s been my fault.”

“Don’t worry, Dan.” Phil began to run through Dan’s hair, trying to soothe him. “It’s alright.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, and then Dan spoke.

“Phil…should we come out for real? Like, you know, on purpose. It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, it could just be us doing a younow confirming everything and answering questions.”

Phil thought it over. “You know, I actually have a great idea.”

**The One Time They Came Out On Purpose**

“Hello there DanAndPhilGAMES dinosaurs!” Phil greeted to the camera. “Today, we will be playing some more Sims, but with some new characters that we just made!”

“That’s right, we have created ourselves in Sims and will be playing them.” Dan said. “We’re going to start playing with the City Living expansion, and the Sims versions of us will be living together and that’s right, all of your dreams will be coming true, because our new Sims will be falling in love with each other.”

There was a cut to Dan’s face, and he grinned as he spoke. “Yes, if that isn’t confirmation enough, me and Phil are dating and we really can’t deny it anymore because of the overwhelming evidence that has slipped out. So yes, _#phanconfirmed_.”, he sing-songed.

Dan wrapped his arm around Phil and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Let’s show you our sims!” Phil said, smiling, more happiness in his eyes than ever before. Now, the only thing they had to hide was that old kinky video of them in the depths of the computer hard drive, and it was somewhat liberating.


End file.
